Requiem for Vampires
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Eden est une jeune Prêtresse placée sous la protection et la tutelle de l'un d'entre eux. Mais quand Lucy, la nièce de son prédecesseur est enlevée, elle va être confrontée à un choix : faire ses preuves en suivant son maître ou obéir aux lois de l'Eglise
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Le film « Priest » ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Scott Charles Stewart. Cela prend donc en compte également les personnages, le scénario et tout ce qui en sort._

**Note :** _/!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, SPOILS /!\_

**Note 1 :**_ Le personnage Eden est une invention de ma part, elle est purement fictive et par conséquent elle est la seule à m'appartenir dans cette fiction !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le 1<strong>**er**** commandement **

_Alors Dieu prononça toutes ces paroles, en disant : […] Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face. […]_

_Livre de l'Exode - Chapitre 20_

Je m'appelle Eden. Un prénom peu commun, je le reconnais.

Mais à l'époque dans laquelle j'ai vu le jour, il est assez courant. Superstition pour protéger les nouveau-nés ou simple choix dû à la forte influence de l'Eglise sur les gens, je porte le prénom du jardin merveilleux où s'est déroulée l'histoire d'Adam et Eve.

J'ai vécu mes vingt premières années de vie, bercée par l'ésotérisme, dans une sorte de ville fortifiée dans laquelle il fait pratiquement nuit 24h/24, appelée Cathedral City dans le secteur 12.

Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il avait pu être auparavant. Tout ce que ma mère m'avait raconté sur les océans indomptables, sur les étendues verdoyantes ou sur les montagnes allant jusqu'aux sommets des cieux, tout ca je n'ai jamais pu le voir et encore moins le connaître.

L'extérieur était désormais que poussière, désert et roches. Rien de comparable à ce qu'on racontait dans les histoires.

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la foi en ce qui se diffusait dans les rues sous la forme du slogan « foi, travail, sécurité », en les confessions obligatoires et en tous ses religieux qui se pavanaient, pire et plus menaçants que la milice.

J'avais cette furieuse impression d'être une brebis égarée que l'Eglise cherchait à conditionner à tout prix. A l'époque j'occupais un minable poste de serveuse dans un bar miteux. Rien d'excitant mais je me faisais, selon mes parents, une place dans la société, tout en ramenant à la maison un troisième salaire pitoyable.

Mais je n'ai pas dit pourquoi je me trouvais à vivre dans des conditions pareilles.

La raison était simple : les vampires.

Ses créatures mythiques avaient dépassé le mythe, des siècles auparavant, en apparaissant et en dévorant la race humaine. Cela avait commencé en guerre entre les hommes et les vampires, cela c'était terminé en extinction pour les seconds. A part dans quelques colonies isolées en campagne, les vampires n'existaient plus. Du moins officiellement.

Ce retournement de situation en notre faveur c'était effectué grâce à un groupe d'élite, main d'œuvre de l'Eglise : les Prêtres.

Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient des guerriers inégalables, hors du commun, dotés d'aptitude exceptionnelles.

Malheureusement, une fois les vampires exterminés, L'Eglise les considéra comme une menace et les congédia comme de vulgaires marionnettes, puis les força à intégrer la société. A renier ce qu'ils avaient été un jour, envoyés au rebut, eux qui avaient sauvé l'humanité dans ses derniers instants.

Mais pour moi ils étaient bien plus que ca. Je les vénérais autant que l'évêque de notre ville vénérait son Dieu. Mes paroles pourraient me valoir la peine de mort pour propos blasphématoires, si jamais elles étaient ébruitées.

Je n'ai jamais vécu la grande guerre, j'étais trop jeune pour cela, j'étais une enfant qui s'épanouissait dans les taudis du secteur 12, mais contrairement au reste de la population, je voyais les Prêtres et les Prêtresses comme des héros. Des vrais. Comme ceux dans les livres. J'adorais passer mon temps à créer des situations imaginaires d'attaques de vampires, cachée aux yeux de tous pour éviter le courroux religieux, bondissant, frappant et me concentrant sur un tas de caisses improvisées en ennemis.

Je pense que c'est de cette façon qu'il m'a remarqué.

Car à vingt ans, je suis devenue la petite protégée de l'un des Prêtres.

Oui, par un concours de circonstances ou de je-ne-sais-quoi, la petite serveuse était devenue une Prêtresse.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas mes parents en tout cas. Pour moi c'était la clé pour pouvoir changer de vie. Je n'étais définitivement pas prête à rester sagement dans mon coin à servir des clients saouls ou grossiers toute la journée, à se faire peloter sans pouvoir fracasser la chope sur la tête du pervers, à recompter sa paye quatre fois pour en vérifier le compte.

J'avais besoin d'air, de tester mes limites et surtout de voir si je pourrais les dépasser.

C'est cette mentalité qui avait plu à mon maître. On l'appelait « le prêtre » mais je n'aimais pas le désigner sous cette forme. Il ne broncha pas quand je lui imposa un surnom à défaut de connaître son véritable prénom. Pour moi c'était lui qui était digne d'être un Dieu.

Il réussit à obtenir mon intégration auprès du conseil religieux de Cathedral City en vantant mes qualités et mes capacités qu'il avait observé. Monseigneur Orelas n'était pas heureux d'accueillir une nouvelle membre dans ce groupe d'élites qu'il voulait garder en laisse comme de vulgaires chiens, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre un élément prometteur qui pourrait un jour lui servir. Alors à contrecœur il accepta.

Mais trêve de bavardages insipides. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, MON histoire, pour qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée par les générations futures.

Tout ceci n'était que les prémices de mon aventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous êtes curieux de savoir la suite, laissez moi des reviews !<strong>

**3:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Le film « Priest » ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Scott Charles Stewart. Cela prend donc en compte également les personnages, le scénario et tout ce qui en sort._

**Note :** _/!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, SPOILS /!\_

**Note 1 :**_ Le personnage Eden est une invention de ma part, elle est purement fictive et par conséquent elle est la seule à m'appartenir dans cette fiction !_

**Note 2 : **_Le premier chapitre a été écrit à la première personne pour introduire la fiction. Il n'en sera pas de même pour ceux à suivre. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chers reviewers :<strong>

_**SLASHAGOGO **_: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review chaleureuse ! C'est d'ailleurs pour toi (ma seule lectrice) que je publie ce second chapitre ;)_

_Tu vas découvrir un peu plus Eden :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le 2<strong>**ème**** commandement **

_[…] __Tu ne te feras point d'image taillée, ni de représentation quelconque des choses qui sont en haut dans les cieux, qui sont en bas sur la terre, et qui sont dans les eaux plus bas que la terre. […]_

_Livre de l'Exode - Chapitre 20_

Il arpentait les rues sombres de la ville lentement, comme une ombre légère et invisible de tous. Avançant péniblement parmi la foule, les haut-parleurs diffusant toujours le même message de propagande de jour comme de nuit.

Ses pas le menaient vers le confessionnal, mais il ne cessait de jeter discrètement des regards derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se perdait pas.

Le chapelet enroulé autour de sa main dû faire comprendre aux gens qui il était et alors ils s'écartèrent tous brusquement de son passage, comme s'il avait la peste ou la lèpre.

Il devina sans mal que sa protégée derrière lui subissait le même sort, mais se borna à se frayer un chemin parmi la population.

Puis un gong retentit. Tous s'arrêtèrent comme lui pour se tourner vers la cathédrale. Sur les murs, des écrans de télévisions retransmettaient le visage de Monseigneur Orelas, chargé de Cathedral City, qui n'eut qu'une seule parole : « N'oubliez pas. S'opposer à l'Eglise, c'est s'opposer à Dieu. »

Et dans un geste mécanique, presque automatique, toutes les personnes firent le signe de croix avant de se remettre en marche.

Il arriva devant les confessionnaux et s'arrêta un instant pour s'adresser à la jeune fille qui l'avait rejoint, à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Tu as fait ta confession aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas encore maître.

- C'est donc le moment. Je te retrouve plus tard à l'appartement si nous ne sortons pas au même moment. »

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers le confessionnal 5 qui venait d'être libéré, le chapelet à la main et la tête cachée sous la capuche de son épais manteau de laine.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se diriger lui-même dans un confessionnal libre.

* * *

><p>« - Pardonnez-moi mon père parce que j'ai pêché. »<p>

L'ordinateur identifia la voix de la jeune femme et lui retransmis l'image d'un évêque chargé d'écouter sa confession.

« - Oui ma fille ?

- Il a refait le même cauchemar et cela m'inquiète.

- Lequel ?

- A propos de la guerre. Mais il ne veut pas en parler. Il s'en veut de la mort de son compagnon.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas ma fille.

- Il est soucieux, pensif et je me demande parfois si ses doutes ne seraient pas fondés.

- Le diable aime jouer avec les émotions et les souvenirs des gens. Le meilleur moyen de le combattre est de se sacrifier soit même par un labeur quotidien consciencieux.

- Oui mon père.

- Vous direz deux « je vous salue Marie » et deux « à notre Père ». Et n'oubliez pas. S'opposer à l'Eglise, c'est s'opposer à Dieu. »

Quand elle ressortit du confessionnal, elle était seule. Ne sachant si le Prêtre était sorti ou pas, elle se contenta de rabaisser sa capuche et de se diriger vers l'immeuble où elle vivait avec lui.

Elle prit l'ascenseur miteux et désert et eut le temps de regarder le paysage à travers la grille. Rien. Un amas de bâtiments vétustes et sales sous un ciel nocturne aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu les rayons du soleil.

Puis elle repensa à sa confession. Toujours le même discours de la part des Evêques, pour tous les pêchés tels qui soient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en leur foi. Ils avaient peur. Peur que leur empire fragile et bâtit sur la souffrance des gens ne s'écroule du jour au lendemain. Une réaction égoïste qui causerait sûrement leur perte.

Quand elle arriva au 16ème étage, elle aperçut son maître qui venait de clouer au sol un homme, un poignard sur sa gorge. Elle accéléra le pas pour arriver à leur hauteur, la main sur son arme accrochée à sa ceinture, et surpris le regard interrogateur du jeune homme prisonnier. Mais il reporta son attention sur son agresseur à une vitesse fulgurante.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Hicks, je suis le sheriff de Augusted.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Y'a eu une attaque de vampires, ils ont emmené Lucy. Votre frère est grièvement blessé. C'est lui qui m'a dit de vous trouver.

- Shannon ? »

Et quand la jeune fille vit l'homme secouer négativement la tête à l'évocation du dernier prénom, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en observant le regard bleu du Prêtre s'emplir de tristesse. Les vieilles blessures ne se refermaient jamais. Malgré le nombre d'années écoulées.

* * *

><p>Le Prêtre se releva brutalement et s'engouffra dans l'appartement qu'il avait eu le temps d'ouvrir, laissant cependant la porte entrouverte, comme une invitation informulée.<p>

La jeune femme regarda un court instant l'homme avachi au sol, sa main sur sa gorge pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de rentrer également à sa suite.

Elle l'entendit la suivre, sur ses gardes.

« - Lucy a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle a dit que vous étiez un héros pendant la guerre. Mais elle n'a pas mentionné cette fille avec vous.

- Elle s'appelle Eden. C'est une Prêtresse. »

Le sheriff adressa un signe de tête amical à la jeune fille qui lui rendit en inclinant à peine la tête, tout en observant étrangement le tatouage qui s'étendait son front et sur l'arrête de son nez et qui représentait une croix rouge. Il n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur le Prêtre, malgré la curiosité qu'il éprouvait pour une aussi jeune guerrière.

« - Elle a dit que le meilleur pour tuer les vampires s'était vous. »

Eden observa son maître qui leur tournait le dos. Il semblait calme, absorbé par le paysage extérieur qu'il regardait au travers de la fenêtre. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était en proie à un violent dilemme.

La foi ou le passé.

« - J'vais partir à sa recherche, et je vais la ramener. J'ai cru devoir vous avertir au cas où vous aimeriez m'accompagner. J'me suis dit qu'un type comme vous pourrait m'être utile.»

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis le Sheriff se retira sans rien ajouter, n'attendant plus de réponse de son interlocuteur. Alors seulement à ce moment là Eden s'autorisa à s'approcher du Prêtre et à poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Il ne dit rien mais décrocha son regard du ciel obscurcit pour venir le planter dans celui brun de sa protégée. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

><p>Eden suivit son maître dans la salle du Grand Conseil, escortés par deux miliciens, puis ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux devant Monseigneur Orelas, rabattant leur capuchon sur leurs épaules.<p>

« - Merci de nous recevoir dans un délai aussi court Monseigneur …

- Monseigneur Chamberlain nous a fait part de la situation. Nous prions tous pour votre famille.

- Merci… Je me présente devant vous avec Eden parce que j'ai besoin que mon autorité soit rétablie et que celle d'Eden commence dès aujourd'hui.

- Sous quel motif ? »

Le Prêtre regarda Monseigneur Chamberlain, soudainement pris de court par l'ignorance de Monseigneur Orelas.

« - C'était une attaque de vampires !

- Vampires ? C'est un non-sens nous n'avons aucun rapport nous signalant une évasion d'une des réserves. C'est manifestement l'œuvre de bandits de la zone désertique.

- Monseigneur, le garçon a été clair.

- Le garçon … a fait erreur. Il n'y a aucune menace de vampires. La zone désertique est un refuge pour les hors-la-loi et les personnes sans scrupules. Envoyer un Prêtre et une apprentie pourchasser de tels gens serait à la fois ridicule et futile. Il vaut mieux laisser cela aux autorités locales. »

Eden laissait son regard fixé sur le dos de son maître et elle le vit s'agiter à ses paroles, affligé par la réaction de Monseigneur Orelas. Et elle n'en pensait pas moins. Mais elle ne réagit pas : elle n'avait pas le droit de s'exprimer sans qu'on le lui demande. Et pourtant une réplique cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se fit alors violence pour continuer de se taire. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation.

« - Monseigneur Orelas… Cet homme a rendu de grands services à l'Eglise. N'eut été les Prêtres nous aurions étés …

- Nous sommes tous conscients de ses nombreux exploits Monseigneur Chamberlain. Merci. Vous pouvez vous assoir. »

Vaincu par le ton autoritaire de Monseigneur Orelas, Monseigneur Chamberlain se rassit. Mais le Prêtre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« - Je vous en conjure, laissez nous la retrouver !

- Il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre Prêtre. Le caractère sacré de ces murs est absolu. Et les citoyens de toutes les cités ont une foi profonde en l'Eglise dans sa capacité à les protéger. Vous n'ébranlerez pas cette foi.

- A quoi sert cette foi si elle est un mensonge ?

- Mettre en doute l'autorité du clergé est absolument défendu. Si vous opposez, vous et Eden, le moindre geste pour quitter la ville, cela sera perçu comme un acte d'agression envers l'Eglise. Vous serez expulsé de l'ordre et excommuniés tous les deux, sur le champ ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? J'ai dit me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je vous écoute ! Répondez !

- Oui. Monseigneur.

- Tâchez de vous rappeler vos vœux. S'opposer à l'Eglise, c'est s'opposer à Dieu. »

Le Prêtre ne répondit pas mais lança un regard brûlant de haine à Monseigneur Orelas. Puis il remit sa capuche, se releva et fit signe à Eden de le suivre. Il n'allait pas en rester là.

* * *

><p>Quand ils furent éloignés de la salle, Eden se mit à sa hauteur et lui confia son incompréhension face à la réaction de Monseigneur Orelas. Il perçut également de la colère dans le son de sa voix. Brave gamine. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas elle.<p>

« - Ecoute Eden, il faut que tu comprennes que pendant ses nombreuses années, les Evêques se sont sentis en totale sécurité entre les murs de leur forteresse. Ce qui leur importe désormais c'est la crédulité des citoyens qui enrichissent l'Eglise et qui restent sous leur contrôle. Quiconque met en doute leur pouvoir est exilé sur le champ, voir pire. Ils sont devenus aveugles ou alors décident de fermer volontairement les yeux sur les actes isolés de vampires. Ils se refusent à croire à leur retour en dehors des réserves. ».

Eden ne sut répondre à ca. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison et pourtant elle doutait qu'il allait tenter quoi que ce soit et désobéir à ses supérieurs.

Sur ce point, elle se trompait lourdement.

« - Allez viens Eden, allons boire un coup. »

Il l'entraîna au « Salem », leur bar habituel, à quelques rues à peine de leur immeuble. Ils allèrent s'installer au comptoir et commandèrent une boisson, plongés dans un silence angoissant. Son maître semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Eden n'essaya même pas d'engager la conversation. Puis du coin de l'œil elle remarqua l'arrivée de Monseigneur Chamberlain. Elle l'indiqua discrètement à son maître qui ne réagit pas mais qui comprit le message. Il resta stoïque quand l'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Le jugement est sans appel, je suis désolé.

- J'ai tout sacrifié pour les servir, je leur ai même trouvé une nouvelle recrue en la personne de cette jeune femme à côté de moi. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne m'écoutent plus.

- La guerre est maintenant terminée. Vous et les autres Prêtres avaient fait votre devoir.

- Il n'est pas terminé. Pas pour moi.

- Vous n'allez pas briser votre engagement et compromettre votre apprentie pour traquer de petites troupes de vulgaires pillards ! Ce serait un sacrilège !

- Je dois le faire. »

Eden se raidit involontairement en percevant le ton déterminé de son maître et celui menaçant de Monseigneur Chamberlain. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main libre à sa ceinture, près de ses armes, attendant le signal de son maître.

« - C'est bien là ce que je craignais. »

Et comme obéissant au signal de Monseigneur Chamberlain, une troupe de milice entra dans le bar en fracassant la porte.

L'air de rien, Eden finit son verre tranquillement, alors que la milice les entoura tous les trois.

« - Vous risquez de créer la discorde à nouveau. Vous devez regarder ca dans un bon angle, c'est pour le bien de tous.

- Est-ce là le monde pour lequel je me suis battu ?

- Non. Mais c'est le seul monde qu'il nous reste. Je vous en supplie, ne commettez pas de bêtises. Rappelez vous vos vœux. S'opposer à l'Eglise, c'est s'opposer à Dieu. »

Eden le vit croiser ses mains dans son dos, son chapelet entre ses doigts, le visage crispé par la concentration et le dilemme qui s'offrait à lui.

« - Dans ce cas je m'oppose à Dieu. »

Le chapelet se brisa sous ses doigts et dès que la première bille tomba au sol, le Prêtre bondit de son tabouret et désarma le premier milicien.

Eden suivit le mouvement et sorti ses Saï, évitant les tirs qui fusaient au dessus de sa tête et évitant les points vitaux des miliciens, les blessant juste assez pour qu'ils ne contre attaque pas.

Son maître était plus impitoyable. Il fit tirer un milicien sur un autre, en envoya un contre le bar, un autre contre un mur, sous le regard désespéré et blasé de Monseigneur Chamberlain.

Et dès que la dernière bille du chapelet était tombé au sol, ce fut fini.

Sans un mot le Prêtre sortit du bar, Eden sur ses talons.

Monseigneur Chamberlain vida d'un trait son verre, implora Dieu et interpella Eden avant qu'elle ne soit sortie complètement :

« - Est-ce vraiment ce genre de vie que tu veux ma fille ? Tu seras considérée comme une hors-la loi si tu le suis. »

Eden planta son regard brun dans celui du vieil homme et répondit d'une voix ferme :

« - Il n'est pas un hors-la-loi. C'est un héros. Ceux qui devraient avoir honte et être considérés comme tels, ce sont les gens comme vous Monseigneur. »

Puis sans attendre une réponse, elle se retourna et emboîta le pas à son maître.


End file.
